charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Agnes Halliwell
Agnes Bowen (née Halliwell; d. 1904) was a witch, third daughter of Pamela Bousquet, and younger sister to BriannaIn Which Prue Is It, Anyway?, Brianna is said to be the Charmed Ones great-great-great grandmother. This would make her Agnes's sister. To back this up, in chapter ten of Mirror Image, Agnes states that she had several sisters, including P. Baxter's mother. and Mrs Baxter. In January, 1895, Agnes had a daughter named P. Bowen. In 1904, Agnes saved Timothy McBride, whom her family suspected of being a warlock, from Brianna and Mrs Baxter's spells, disgracing the family. After realizing her mistake, she banished McBride into a mirror. Agnes succumbed to her injuries and died shortly afterwards. Biography Early life Agnes was the youngest daughter of Pamela Halliwell (née Bousquet), the daughter of Cassandra Wentworth. She had two elder sisters; Brianna and Mrs Baxter. She presumably possessed the power of either immobilizing molecules or premonition, though, given that Cassandra's husband may have been a witch, Agnes may have inherited her magic from him.Pamela Bousquet possessed the powers of invisibility and telepathy. She could not have inherited them from her mother's side (as Michael Wentworth was mortal), so her father may have been a witch. Agnes had one daughter, P. Bowen, born in January, 1895. Protecting McBride In the 19th century, the Halliwell family became aware of a series of murders in San Francisco, and believed that a warlock was behind them. The family narrowed down the suspects to Timothy McBride, whom Agnes trusted and did not believe was behind the attacks. After he claimed to be her half-brother, she protected him from Brianna and Mrs Baxter and spells. After alienating the family, Agnes used her mirror to scry for one of her sisters. When McBride passed by the mirror, his reflection was that of his true self. Realizing her mistake, she told her family about what she had seen, but still refused to tell them his whereabouts, wanting to protect them from him so that she might go up against him herself. Death and post-mortem Agnes fought McBride, but he had grown in power after draining the powers of his victims. She cast a vanquishing spell at his true reflection, sending his physical form into her mirror. Despite her victory, she succumbed to her injuries and died. Agnes's possessions, including her clothes, her mirror and some of her old magical tools, were kept in a trunk in the attic of Mrs Baxter and her husband's house at 1329 Prescott Street. After McBride was freed and began killing again, Phoebe Halliwell asked Leo Wyatt to go to the Beyond and ask Agnes about him. She told Leo about her past, which helped Piper, Phoebe and Paige vanquish him. Physical description Agnes Halliwell had blue eyes, silver hair and white skin.Mirror Image - Chapter 10 Personality and traits Agnes's family described her as being generally contrary and having a bad temper,Mirror Image - Chapter 8 which Leo Wyatt agreed with, saying that he had heard "hardcore sailors" swear less than she did. Despite her aggressive personality, Agnes was also quite naïve, believing that McBride was her half-brother even without any evidence but his word. Behind the scenes *Given that Agnes was the great-great-great-aunt of the Charmed Ones, she must have been the mother of either P. Bowen or P. Russell. Agnes is mentioned as being the youngest sister. Taking into account the order in which Baxter, Bowen and Russell appear on the tree, this would make Agnes the mother of Bowen and Brianna the mother of Russell. *On the family tree seen in Pardon My Past, Bowen's parents are said to be Gregory Bowen (a member of the Warren family) and Lola M.. However, Penny Halliwell stated, in Necromancing the Stone, that no males had been born in the Warren family since the 17th century. Etymology "Agnes" is the Latinized form of the Greek name ‘Αγνη (Hagne), derived from Greek ‘αγνος (hagnos) meaning "chaste". Saint Agnes was a virgin martyred during the persecutions of the Roman emperor Diocletian. The name became associated with Latin agnus "lamb", resulting in the saint's frequent depiction with a lamb by her side. Due to her renown, the name became common in Christian Europe, being especially popular in England in the Middle Ages.Agnes on Behindthename.com Appearances *Charmed novels **''Mirror Image'' Notes and references Category:Bowen family Category:Halliwell family Category:Witches Category:Females Category:1900s deaths Category:19th century births Category:San Francisco residents Category:Married individuals